Nichts als Delphine Challenge 04
by YuryJulian
Summary: Die vierte Challenge und man hätte noch sehr viel mehr draus machen können. Ich glaub, die Vorgaben sind nicht richtig erfüllt, aber sonst hatte ich meinen Spaß.


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte gehören den Schöpfern von seaQuest DSV und Geld gibt es für mich keines! _

**Bedingungen: **  
- Drache  
- Sparschwein  
- Superman Actionfigur

**Personen: **Hudson und Malcolm

Genre: General

Rating: K+

Author: YuryJulian

**Nichts als Delphine - Challenge 04**

Wenig begeistert sah Captain Hudson auf das Blatt in seiner Hand. Erlaubte sich die UEO-Führung mit ihm einen Scherz? Zum vierten Mal las er nun schon die Zeilen, die er einfach nicht wahr haben wollte. Er ging davon aus, dass man die seaQuest nahe der makronesischen Grenze auf Patroullie schicken würde, aber nun kam dies hier!

Es klopfte an der Tür. "Herein!", bellte Hudson und Commander Ford trat in sein Quartier. "Sie wollten mich sprechen, Captain?"

"Setzen Sie sich", sagte Hudson und legte ihm das Blatte mit dem Einsatzbefehl auf den Tisch. Jonathan Ford runzelte verwundert die Stirn, Captain Hudson hatte bereits am frühen Morgen wieder eine herrliche Laune. Das konnte ja nur noch ein guter Tag werden, neben den Beschwerden über die nicht funktionierenden Duschen auf einem der Decks sowie dem Drängen Lonnies mit ihr doch am Wochenende wieder zum Tanzen zu gehen.

Der Commander las kurz die Anweisungen für ihren nächsten Einsatz. "Ist das ernst gemeint?", fragte er nicht minder verwirrt über diesen Auftrag, als Hudson selbst.

"Es scheint so. Mir gefällt das nicht im geringsten. Es wirkt, als würde man versuchen die seaQuest von irgendwas fern zu halten und schickt uns statt dessen zur Rettung ein paar kranker Meerestiere!", machte Hudson seinem Ärger Luft. "Ich habe McGath nicht erreichen können, einzig seine Assistenten und die meinen, der Befehl sei von ihm persönlich gekommen. Als gäbe es nicht genug verrückte Fischdoktoren."

Ford schmunzelte. "Nun, ich kenne jemanden an Bord, der wird seinen Spaß dabei haben."

"Ja, an den hab ich auch schon gedacht. Ich warte noch auf einen Anruf, wonach mein Vorschlag Wolenczak allein mit einem Shuttle zu schicken, angenommen wird. Ich werde den Teufel tun und mich auch nur eine Seemeile bewegen, solange ich keine weiteren Informationen habe", sagte Hudson.

Gerade da kam von der Brücke eine Nachricht, dass der Generalsekretär mit Captain Hudson sprechen wollte. Die beiden Kommandeure warfen sich einen Blick zu und der Captain drehte sich zum Bildschirm an der Wand herum. "Schalten Sie durch, Lieutenant!", sagte er und schon wechselte das UEO-Logo zu dem Gesicht des Generalsekretärs über. "Captain Hudson, meine Assistenten sagen, Sie würden schon seit einiger Zeit versuchen, mich zu erreichen." Er unterdrückte ein Lachen. "Entschuldigen Sie, aber Sie wurden heute bereits mit Ensign Wolenczak verglichen, denn er ist es normalerweise, der ihnen das Leben schwer macht."

"Daran zweifel ich nicht", sagte Hudson.

"Nein, wie dem auch sei." Der Generalsekretär atmete tief durch und richtete seine Papier auf dem Schreibtisch. "Ich lehne Ihren Vorschlag ab. Die seaQuest wird Kurs auf die Nautilus-Station nehmen. Die UEO ist um Hilfe gebeten worden, da unsere Forschungen im Cetaceen Bereich für sich sprechen. Sollte Ensign Wolenczak mit dem Problem überfordert sein, werde ich ein größeres Team von Wissenschaftlern nachschicken, aber ich denke nicht, dass das notwendig sein wird. Freuen Sie sich doch, Captain, Sie können ein paar Tage ausspannen", sagte McGath lächelnd.

"Wenn ich ausspannen möchte, werde ich Landurlaub nehmen!", sagte Hudson.

"Setzen Sie Kurs und unterrichten Sie mich von der Lage, sobald sie vor Ort sind", sagte der Generalsekretär und beendete die Verbindung.

Captain Hudson biss sich auf die Lippe und drehte sich zu Ford herum. Der Commander erhob sich von seinem Platz. "Ich werde am besten auf die Brücke gehen und unsere neuen Befehle weitergeben."

Stumm nickte der Captain und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. "Und sagen Sie Wolenczak bescheid. Schließlich wird es von ihm abhängen, wie schnell wir von diesem Aquarium wieder weg kommen."

"Aye, Sir", sagte Ford und verließ das Quartier des Captains. Auf der Brücke ließ er sofort den Kurs ändern und trat neben Lucas, der gemeinsam mit O'Neill an der Hauptmanövrierkonsole saß. Lonnie Henderson hatte vorübergehend das Kommando gehabt. "Schon bemerkt, wohin unser Kurs uns führt?", fragte er den Wissenschaftler.

Lucas tippte kurz auf seiner Konsole herum und hatte sogleich das Ergebnis. "Die Nautilus Station?"

Ford nickte. "Genau, kannst du dir vorstellen, was wir dort machen werden?"

"Ich müsste spekulieren", sagte Lucas und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. "Wir sollen einige von ihren Tieren auswildern? Sie haben ein Mangel an Platz und ihre Aquarien müssen von einigen Fischen befreit werden, die sich fortpflanzen, wie es in manchen Teilen des Ozeans nicht mehr vorstellbar ist. Oder, was mir ganz gut gefallen würde, wir dürfen bei der Auswertung der ersten Testergebnisse für das neue Korallenriff dort in der Gegend aushelfen. Die haben ein richtig großes Riff dort geschaffen. Darüber hinaus sind sie auf Delphine spezialisiert. Angeblich haben die dort den größten Forschungsbereich von allen möglichen Arten, aber was wir dort machen sollten, kann ich nicht genau sagen, dazu müsste ich mich schon in ihrem Hauptcomputer einloggen." Verschmitzt sah er zu Ford.

"Nicht ganz, aber du dürftest deinen Spaß haben", sagte der Commander und begann sofort mit seiner Erklärung, "Anscheinend haben die Leute in der Station ein großes Problem mit der Gesundheit ihrer Delphine. In der Nachricht stand zwar drinnen, man hätte noch andere Experten zu Hilfe gerufen, aber letztendlich darfst auch du dort Hand anlegen."

"Die Delphine sind krank? Mehr wissen Sie nicht?", fragte Lucas mit gerunzelter Stirn.

"Nein", schüttelte Ford den Kopf und richtete sich etwas auf, nachdem er nach vorn gebeugt hinter dem Stuhl des Wissenschaftlers gestanden hatte. "Ich habe den Einsatzbefehl gesehen, es hieß nur, dass es seit längerem gesundheitliche Probleme und übermäßig hohe Todesfälle unter den Tieren gibt."

In Lucas krampfte sich alles zusammen. Die Vorstellung von sterbenden Delphinen gefiel ihm gar nichts. "Ich werde mich mit dem Stationsleiter in Verbindung setzen und mir persönlich die Lage schildern lassen. Vielleicht kann ich bis zu unserer Ankunft bereits einige Behandlungsmethoden ausarbeiten." Er stand von seiner Station auf und verließ die Brücke.

"Wir haben einen rein wissenschaftlichen Aufrag bekommen?", fragte Lieutenant O'Neill verwundert.

Commander Ford nickte schadenfroh grinsend mit dem Kopf.

"Das wäre damit der Erste, seit die seaQuest wieder da ist", sagte O'Neill, der sich bereits auf die etwas ruhigere Mission freute. Weniger Spannung, weniger Angst und weniger Risiko. Das war es doch, was die Arbeit früher auf diesem Boot so interessant gemacht hatte.

Sobald die seaQuest an die Station angedockt hatte, brachte man Captain Hudson und Ensign Wolenczak zu den Delphinbecken. "Wie Ihnen bereits mitgeteilt wurde, ist es eine Krankheit die sich über die einzelnen Becken ausbreitet und fast jede unserer Arten angegriffen hat. Besonders schlimm wurde es nun, da auch unsere Seehunde und Robben die ersten Anzeichen der Infektion zeigen", erklärte die rothaarige Frau, mit den sanften, schulterlangen Locken, als sie die beiden Offiziere durch die Gänge führte. Überall liefen in weiße Kittel gekleidete Forscher umher. Die Seitenwände der Station waren an vielen Stellen kleine Aquarien in denen sich bunte Fische tummelten. Lucas musste sich zusammenreißen, nicht stehen zu bleiben und sie eingehend zu betrachten. Die Tiere übten eine ungeahnte Faszination auf ihn aus und am liebsten würde er sofort vorschlagen auf der seaQuest etwas ähnliches einzuführen.

"Das ist Dr. Mall, er ist der Hauptverantwortliche für die Delphine", sagte sie und deutete auf einen ungefähr vierzig Jahre alten Mann, mit olivebrauner Haut, dunklen, lockigen Haaren und einer runden Brille auf der Nase.

"Sehr erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen!", sagte er freundlich und wollte Captain Hudson die Hand geben, der nur auf diese starrte und dann zur Seite trat. "Ich bin leider nicht der Wissenschaftler, sondern er hier."

Lucas ergriff die Hand sofort. "Lucas Wolenczak, freut mich ebenfalls."

Die Augen des Wissenschaftlers weiteten sich. "Ah, ich habe von Ihnen gehört. Sie waren doch der, der den Delphinen das Sprechen beigebracht hat. Ich beneide einen jeden, der die Ehre dazu hat!"

Verlegen lächelte Lucas und blickte zu seinem Vorgesetzten, der spöttisch die Augenbrauen anzog. "Nun, also beibringen kann man das nicht nennen. Ich hatte lediglich den richtigen Einfall und die richtige Technik. Das ganze System ist von vorn bis hinten mit Fehlern gespickt, es ist mehr die Arbeit eines Spielers, denn eines Wissenschaftlers", sagte Lucas.

"Sie machen es schlechter als es ist, ich bin jedenfalls begeistert", sagte der Wissenschaftler. "Das wird Ihnen auch unser anderer Gast bestätigen. Wie wir der UEO schon sagten, haben wir noch bei anderen Experten Hilfe angefordert, aber die meisten können uns genauso wenig helfen, wie wir uns selbst. Einer davon, Sie werden Ihn sicherlich kennen", wandte er sich an Lucas, "Malcom Downey, braucht eine bessere Ausrüstung, um weitere Untersuchungen durchzuführen."

"Malcom?", fragte Lucas erstaunt.

Hudson zog die Augenbrauen an. "Ensign?"

Lucas drehte sich herum. "Das ist ein Delphinforscher, dem ich vor über zehn Jahren einen Vocoder gebaut habe, als man mich darum bat. Es gibt auf der ganzen Welt nur zwei dieser Geräte und den einen hat eben er."

"Etwas, das wir nun sehr bedauern", meinte Dr. Mall anzufügen, "denn wir hätten ein solches Gerät hier ebenfalls sehr gerne gehabt."

"Wie ich das sehe, bekommt jeder einen, der nur freundlich genug darum bittet." Captain Hudson verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und lief an den Wissenschaftlern vorbei.

Dr. Mall nahm diesen Ausspruch ernst und blickte gleich hoffnungsvoll zu Lucas Wolenczak, der schüttelte nur leicht mit dem Kopf und folgte seinem Vorgesetzten.

"Ähm... also als erstes sollten wir vielleicht zu den Tümmlern gehen und die sind... in der Richtung hier", rief Dr. Mall ihnen hinterher. Captain Hudson und Lucas machten kehrt und traten in den richtigen Korridor. An dessen Ende war ein großer Raum, in dessen Boden ein großes Basin eingelassen war. Am Rand saß eine Gruppe von Leuten und untersuchten ein, wie es schien, verwundetes Tier. Dort, wo sie sich befanden, war eine Empore im Becken, bei welcher das Wasser nur knietief war, so dass es leichter fiel Untersuchungen durchzuführen.

Ein kleiner, blonder Junge saß auf einer Bank und spielte mit seiner _Superman-Actionfigur_, als er die Neuankömmlinge sah. Die Augen des Kleinen weiteten sich. "Hallo!", rief er fröhlich, ließ Superman links liegen und lief aufgeregt auf Lucas zu.

"Hey, was machst du denn hier?" Lucas nahm das Kind herzlich in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich.

"Opi hat mich mitgenommen, damit ich mir die Delphine ansehen kann. Die haben hier ganz lustige, sogar rosane. Hast du schon mal rosane Delphine gesehen?", plapperte der kleine Junge den Wissenschaftler voll.

"Ja, habe ich, das sind Flußdelphine. Es gibt auch ganz weiße oder weiß schwarze und graue und welche mit Punkten", sagte Lucas.

"Und ich hab einen sooooooooo großen Tintenfisch gesehen." Das Kind breitete seine Arme aus, bis es nicht mehr ging um die Größe des Tintenfisches zu zeigen.

Die Leute am Rand des Beckens hatte nun ebenfalls von der Aufregung Notiz genommen und einer davon watete aus dem Wasser und zu ihnen hinüber.

"Mr. Wolenczak", Hudson war sich für einen Moment nicht sicher, was er von dieser Situation halten sollte, "Sie haben nicht zufällig Lust mich aufzuklären? Wer ist dieses Kind?"

"Mein Enkel, Oliver!", sagte eine dem Captain nur wohlvertraute Stimme. Hudson sah auf und blickte nun Nathan Bridger in die Augen. Hinter ihm traten nun die anderen beiden Männer aus dem Becken.

"Bridger, wieso bin ich nicht überrascht Sie hier zu treffen?" Hudson hob die Hand zur Stirn zu einem kurzem Salut.

Bridger erwiederte den Gruß und blickte dann zu seinem Enkel. "Michael, Lucas ist gerade bei der Arbeiten, du kannst ihn da nicht so sehr stören."

"Ochhhhhhh", sagte Michael und schmollte auf einmal ganz ausrucksstark.

"Nicht traurig sein, ich bin sicher, wir können dennoch ein bisschen Zeit miteinander verbringen", sagte Lucas und kniete vor Michael nieder. Freundlich wuschelte er dem Kind durch das blonde Haar.

"Ja? Versprichst du es?"

Lucas nickte. "Großes Indianerehrenwort!"

"Ist das hier nun ein Kindergarten oder eine Forschungsstation?", fragte Hudson erneut, als er nun die anderen beiden Leute sah, die auf ihn zu kamen und davon war der zweite Mann mehr noch ein Junge, denn ein Erwachsener.

"Letzteres, aber Sie können gerne ein paar Ebenen tiefer gehen, dort ist wirklich ein Kindergarten", grinste der ältere Mann.

"Malcom Downey", rief Lucas erfreut und hielt ihm sofort die Hand zum Gruß hin. "Captain, das ist Malcom Downey, ein recht guter Delphinfachmann", stellte Lucas freundlich lächelnd die beiden Männer vor und stand aus der Hocke wieder auf. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den Teenager neben Malcom. "Cesar?"

"Hallo", sagte der Junge schüchtern und gab ebenfalls die Hand dem Wissenschaflter.

"Wow, ich hätte dich beinahe nicht erkannt", sagte Lucas.

"Das kommt davon, wenn man kurzerhand für zehn Jahre verschwindet!", warf Malcom dem jungen Ensign vor.

Bridger hob Michael auf den Arm. "Dir ist das doch nur aufgefallen, weil du mit einem Mal keinen Babysitter für Cesar mehr hattest."

Malcom drehte sich herum und blickte seinen Freund herausforderend an. "Wie ich sehe, stehst du mir in dieser Funktion aber in nichts nach. Dein Enkel wird doch sicherlich nicht aus Spaß einfach so begeistert von unserem Lucas sein."

Nathan tat unschuldig. "Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."

"Tu nicht so", sagte Malcom, drehte sich dann aber zu Lucas. "Sobald du Zeit hast, musst du dir unbedingt meinen Vocoder ansehen, das Ding spinnt schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit und ich hatte einfach niemanden, der ihn reparieren konnte."

"Gerne, aber erst sollte ich mir ansehen, was wir hier haben, finden Sie nicht?", schlug Lucas vor, denn die Blicke von Captain Hudson sowie den Wissenschaftlern der Forschungsstation schienen ihn zu durchbohren. Soviele Leute, die sich über ein Wiedersehen mit ihm freuten und dann waren auch noch so viele andere Sachen wichtiger, als der Austausch über die vergangenen Jahre. Er hätte zu gerne sich mehr mit Cesar beschäftigt oder mit Michael gespielt.

Hudson war kurz davor mit den Zähnen zu knirschen. "Eines müssen Sie mir jetzt erklären", sagte er an die Wissenschaftler der Forschungstation gewandt. "Wozu brauchen Sie die UEO, wenn Sie bereits einen Delphinforscher hier haben?"

Anstatt, die etwas verwirrten Wissenschaftler, antwortete Malcom ihm sofort. "Das liegt daran, dass ich nur Experte für Tursiops truncatus bin."

"Für was?", fuhr ihn Hudson fast unwirsch an.

"Tümmler", sagte Lucas ruhig.

"Genau, Ihr Darwin ist einer, aber hier haben wir es mit sehr vielen verschiedenen Delphinarten zu tun und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mein Wissen da noch ausreicht. Außerdem hat mir Nathan erzählt hätte ihr junger Offizier vielleicht von denen hier mehr Ahnung, als Sie ihm das zutrauen würden", sagte Malcom und grinste Captain Hudson breit an. "Aber keine Sorge, ich bin hier nicht ganz nutzlos. Die Physiologie von Delphinen ist nicht so unterschiedlich innerhalb der Arten, wie man meinen möchte. Nur die Lebensräume sind unterschiedlich und die hier anwesenden Wissenschaftler kennen sich ebenfalls ein wenig darin aus." Malcom hatte die Hände vor der Brust verschränkt und sah selbstgefällig zu dem zerknirscht aussehenden Captain.

Bridger sah die Spannung in der Luft und entschloss sich dazu, hier einzugreifen. "Komm mal mit, Lucas, das wird dich interessieren. Nebenan ist nämlich das Becken deiner ganz heimlichen Favoriten", sagte er lächelnd.

"Meiner Favoriten?" Noch immer mit dem kleinen, aufkeimenden Gewittersturm zwischen Malcom Downey und Oliver Hudson beschäftigt, wusste Lucas einen Moment nicht, was man von ihm wollte.

"Die Commerson-Delphine scheinen von dem Virus noch nicht befallen zu sein", sagte Cesar und deutete zum Becken, das man durch einen rechteckigen Durchgang erreichen konnte und praktisch neben dem Raum der Tümmler befand. "Wir hatten uns gerade eben noch davon überzeugt, ehe Dad einige Blutproben nehmen wollte."

Der junge Wissenschaftler bekam ganz große Augen und sah zu dem Durchgang. Von seinem Standort konnte er etwas von dem Becken sehen, da tauchten bereits die ersten schlanken, schwarzen Rücken mit dem weißen Streifen vor der Finne auf und wieder hinab. Keine Sekunde später war er bereits auf dem Weg zu seinen Lieblingen. Neugierig schwammen einige neugierige Delphine bis an den Rand und streckten die Schnauzen aus dem Wasser.

"Hast du solche Delphine schon einmal gesehen?", fragte Michael ihn.

"Ja, habe ich", sagte Lucas schwärmend und war hingerissen von seiner Lieblingsart.

"Hast du auch gesehen, dass dort Babydelphine sind?" Michael zog an seiner Uniform und zeigte auf eine der hinteren Ecken des Beckens, wo eine Mutter mit ihrem Kalb sich von den Menschen noch etwas fern hielt.

"Oh, nein, das habe ich noch nicht gesehen", sagte Lucas. "Wenn ich nicht offiziell hier wäre, würde ich jetzt selbst einige kleine Forschungen durchführen und mein Labor hier einrichten."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Oliver damit so erfreut wäre", sagte Captain Bridger und trat neben Lucas. Um zu verhindern, dass sein Enkel plötzlich davon lief, da dieser sich schon aus seinen Armen gewunden hatte. Vorsorglich nahm er den kleinen Jungen bei der Hand.

"Dem stimme ich spontan zu. Am besten wir kümmern uns zuerst um die erkrankten Tiere." Ensign Wolenczak drehte sich zu den Wissenschaftlern herum, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel.

Dr. Mall war ihnen gefolgt. "Mr. Downey und auch wir haben bereits mehrere Untersuchungen durchgeführt. Sie können sich in unserem Labor gerne die Ergebnisse ansehen."

Lucas nickte. "Ja, das ist wahrscheinlich am sinnvollsten. Auf die Weise kann ich mir ansehen, was bereits getan wurde und was man eventuell noch machen könnte."

Malcom trat neben Lucas und flüsterte ihm leise zu: "Meinst du ich könnte später auf der seaQuest versuchen mit eurer Technik die Blutproben zu analysieren? Ihr habt sicherlich ein leistungsstärkeres System als die Nautilus-Kolonie."

Gemein grinsend stellte sich Hudson auf einmal zwischen die beiden. "Tut mir leid, Mr. Downey, aber keine Zivilisten an Bord meines Bootes und schon gar keine Kinder." Dabei sah er abschätzig auf Cesar, dessen lockigen Haare ihm etwas zu lang über die Schultern fielen.

"Ich sehe mir als erstes die Ergebnisse von Ihnen an, Dr. Mall", beschloss Lucas und ließ sich das Labor zeigen. Auf eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen diesen Leuten, hatte er nun gar keine Lust. Sollten die sich doch die Köpfe einschlagen, er hatte zu arbeiten.

Michael trat mit einem _Sparschwein_ in Form eines _Drachen_ hinter Lucas und stellte es bei ihm auf den Tisch. Auch wenn Captain Hudson es nicht gewollt hatte, aber bereits nach drei Stunden waren Captain Bridger, Malcom Downey und ihre Familienmitglieder auf der seaQuest gewesen. Malcom saß im Nebenraum und versuchte, genau wie Lucas, etwas im Blut der infizierten Tiere zu finden. Verschiedene Verfahren wandten sie an, um einzelne Bestandteile zu isolieren und somit auf Unregelmäßigkeiten zu stoßen.

"Das ist aber ein hübscher Drache", sagte Lucas und schob eine neue Probe unter das Mikroskop.

Michael kletterte auf den Hocker neben Lucas und schob den Drachen näher zu Lucas. "Ich will auch einen Delphin haben, kaufst du mir einen, wenn ich dir mein Geld gebe?"

Lucas sah von dem Mikroskop auf Michael und dann auf den blau-lilanen Drachen vor sich. Verdutzt über diese Bitte, musste er eine Weile nachdenken, was er hier am besten antworten konnte.

"Bitte?", bat der kleine Michael und seine Augen wurden ganz groß. "Cesar hat auch einen bekommen, das hat er mir erzählt. Zu seinem letzten Geburtstag."

Der Wissenschaftler legte seinen Stift beiseite und strich Michael liebevoll über das Haar, ehe er ihm sein Sparschwein wieder in die Hand drückte. "Tut mir leid, Kleiner, aber man kann sich keine Delphine einfach so als Haustiere kaufen."

"Aber du hast doch auch einen!"

"Nein, das ist nicht mein Haustier, sondern mehr etwas wie ein Freund. Ein Haustier bedeutet meist, dass man es gefangen hält und es sich nicht mehr draußen in der Wildnis aufhalten kann. Darwin wäre sehr traurig, wenn er nicht mehr im Meer schwimmen könnte."

"Und warum sind dann diese ganzen Tiere in dem Aquarium gefangen?"

Lucas ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort, denn wie sollte er es Michael nur klar machen, dass es manchmal einfach notwendig war, Tiere aus ihrer gewohnten Umgebung zu holen, um sie näher zu erforschen. Dann kam ihm aber die glänzende Idee. "Weil sie krank sind. Das ist wie ein Krankenhaus, wo die kranken Delphine wieder gesund gemacht werden und genau das versuchen Malcom und ich."

"Michael!", sagte ein etwas wütender Bridger. "Hab ich dir nicht gesagt im Zimmer zu bleiben und dort auf mich zu warten?" Er trat in das Labor und kam auf seinen Enkel zu, der sich Schutz suchend an Lucas klammerte, sein Drachensparschwein fest an die Brust gedrückt. Nathan seufzte. "Tut mir leid, Lucas. Ich hoffe er hat dich nicht zu sehr abgelenkt."

Lächelnd schüttelte Lucas den Kopf. "Nein, das ist kein Problem. Ich freue mich, wenn ich hier nicht ganz allein rumsitz und noch etwas Gesellschaft habe. Er kann ruhig hier bleiben."

"Bist du dir sicher? Michael kann ziemlich hartnäckig werden, wenn er will. Allerdings weiß ich nicht wo er das her hat. Robert war zwar in vielen Dingen nicht einfach, nur gewisse Charaktereigenschaften stellen mich vor Rätsel."

"Muss wohl von der Mutter kommen", sagte Lucas achselzuckend und legte die nächste Probe in das Gerät, das die Zusammensetzung analysierte. Besser brachte man den ehemaligen Captain nicht auf die Idee, es könnte etwas mit den Personen zu tun haben, die öfters mit dem Kind zusammen waren.

"Was hast du denn mit deinem Sparschwein vor?", wollte Bridger von seinem Enkel wissen, als er dieses entdeckte. Er hatte sich einen weiteren Hocker zu der Runde dazu geholt und saß nun bei den beiden.

"Ich will auch einen Delphin haben wie Lucas und Cesar", sagte Michael. "Aber du willst mir ja keinen schenken." Schmollend senkte der blonde Junge den Kopf.

Lucas unterdrückte ein Lachen.

"Und du wolltest Lucas Darwin abkaufen?", fragte Bridger weiter.

"Nein, er wollte, dass ich ihm einen eigenen kaufe", half Lucas mit der Antwort nach. "Hm, wenn wir schon dabei sind und es die wirklich gerade im Angebot gibt, könnte ich versuchen mit Hudson zu verhandeln, ob ich mir hier nicht noch ein paar der Commerson-Delphine mitnehmen könnte. Das Becken war für die Anzahl doch verdächtig klein und könnte bald zu gesundheitlichen wie seelischen Problemen bei den Tieren führen, wenn sie nichts unternehmen."

"Das wird er nicht zulassen. Seine Reaktionen auf Darwin waren schon nicht sehr positiv", sagte Nathan Bridger und zerstreute damit Lucas' Hoffnungen.

"Ja, leider", seufzte der Wissenschaftler und drehte sich zum Monitor herum, denn ein Piepen signalisierte ihm das Ende des Scans. Er betrachtete die Ergebnisse konzentriert, ehe er aufsprang und nach nebenan lief. "Ich hab es!", rief er noch im Türrahmen und schaffte es Malcom zusammenzucken zu lassen.

"Himmel, erschreck mich doch nicht so!", sagte dieser und hielt sich die Hand auf die linke Brustseite. "Für einen Herzinfarkt bin ich nämlich noch zu jung."

Cesar klopfte seinem Adoptivvater beruhigend auf die Schulter. "Du weißt was die Tiere krank macht?"

Lucas nickte. "Ja, kommt rüber, dann zeige ich es euch."

Schon waren beide auf den Beinen und folgten Ensign Wolenczak in das andere Labor. "Was ist es, das die Delphine dort befallen hat?"

"Ein Virus", sagte Lucas und setzte sich auf seinen Hocker zurück. "Ich habe mit den Blutproben der Schwarzdelphine ein wenig rumgespielt und konnte nun das Virus aus der Wirtszelle heraus bekommen. Dr. Mall und seine Leute hatten anfangs schon vermutet gehabt, dass es sich um einen Virus handelt, konnten mit dem Antibiotika aber keine Behandlungserfolge erzielen", erklärte Lucas schnell nochmals die Vorgehensweise der Forscher der Station. "Kann es auch nicht, denn diese besondere Virusart ist immun dagegen und dazu noch sehr schwer zu finden. Ich hab einfach mal probiert anders an die Sache heran zu gehen, nachdem ich ewig nichts finden konnte und hab das Unmöglichste getan, was man in so einem Fall tun kann. Einfach einige Mixturen zusammen mischen und schon hab ich die Biester heraus gelockt." Er rief ein Bild des Viruses auf den Monitor und ließ die anderen, dieses betrachten.

"Könnt ihr die Delphine heilen?", wollte Bridger wissen.

Nachdenklich sah Malcom Downey von dem Standbild des Monitors auf seinen Freund. "Möglich, aber ich hab nicht genügend von dem Medikament, das wir brauchen, und ich nehme an das Forschungsteam sicherlich auch nicht."

"Das ist aber kein Problem", sagte Lucas. "Wir können das synthetisch herstellen. Die Grundstoffe haben wir ausreichend an Bord und für die Erstbehandlung aller infizierten Tiere sollte es reichen. Den Rest kann man nachliefern. Wichtig ist jetzt, die Ausbreitung des Viruses zu stoppen und dafür müssen die in der Station sich auf eine richtig unangenehme Desinfektions- und Immunisierungsaktion vorbereiten. Vielleicht kann ich die UEO davon überzeugen, hier noch etwas zu bleiben und bei den Maßnahmen zu helfen. Vorübergehend könnten die einzelnen Tiere immer auf die seaQuest gebracht werden, wenn es keine Ausweichbecken gibt. Das ist insbesondere weniger stressvoll für die Delphine, als wenn man sie in den Tragegeschirren von einem Becken ins andere übersiedelt. Die meisten Salzwasserbecken sind mit einer Röhre nach außen verbunden, so spart sich die Kolonie die Betreiberkosten für Salzwasserpumpen. Einzig die Temperatur des Wassers wird noch beeinflusst, aber sonst nichts. Wir können an den jeweiligen Stellen andocken und Darwin als Mittelsmann nutzen. Das macht er sicherlich."

Staunend pfiff Malcom. "Du hast dir hier schon einige Gedanken gemacht. Allerdings wäre ich eher für die Behandlung der kranken Tiere, bevor wir über die weiteren Schritte nachdenken."

"Sie haben Recht", sagte Lucas. "Ich sollte als erstes Captain Hudson über unsere Entdeckung berichten und Sie können Dr. Mall kontaktieren. Dort ist seine Nummer." Lucas gab Malcom die Nummer des leitenden Delphinforschers und verließ eilig das Labor, um Captain Hudson zu suchen.

"Ihr könnt den Tieren wirklich mit dem Medikamt helfen?", fragte Bridger und war noch etwas unsicher.

Malcom nickte. "Ja, das hat bei diesem Virenstamm bisher immer geholfen. Ich sehe keine Probleme, es ist nur immer schwer ihn zu finden und soweit ich weiß, ist er schon länger nicht mehr aktiv beobachtet worden. Irgendwelche hygienischen Probleme in der Kolonie müssen zu der Infektion geführt haben. Sollte die UEO jedoch auf ihren Status bestehen, denke ich, werden wir das heraus finden, denn bei dieser Aktion, die Lucas schon angesprochen hat, kommt es unweigerlich zu einer vollständigen Reinigung. Da den Grund für die Infektion nicht zu finden, sollte höchst unwahrscheinlich sein."

"Hoffen wir, du hast Recht", sagte Bridger.

Am neugefluteten Becken der Commerson-Delphine fand Lucas Bridger und seinen Enkel Michael. "Ich habe gehört, Sie fahren heute", sagte er, als er zu ihnen trat.

"Ja. Die Krise ist bereits bewältigt und Malcom kommt hier sicherlich auch ohne uns klar." Bridger lehnte sich bequem an den Beckenrand.

"Naja, Hudson hat er schon mal gut im Griff", lächelte der Wissenschaftler und lehnte sich über den Rand um einen der Delphine zu streicheln. Nachdem er drei Wochen lang bei der Kolonie mitgeholfen und die kranken Tiere versorgt hatte, waren ihm fast alle sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Die Krankheit selbst war schnell in Griff zu bekommen gewesen.

"Ich bin ganz froh, wenn Oliver seine schlechte Laune nicht in Gegenwart von Michael auslässt. Die UEO tat gut daran, euch dazu zu rufen."

Lucas blickte wissend zu seinem ehemaligen Captain und Mentor. "Die UEO um Hilfe zu bitten und dann noch die seaQuest zu schicken, ging doch eigentlich von Ihnen aus, nicht wahr?"

Bridger blieb eine Antwort schuldig und sah nur lächelnd auf die Delphine. Mehr brauchte Lucas nicht zur Antwort. "Danke, das war ein Auftrag, der vielen von uns gefehlt hat. Bis auf den Captain hat es wohl jeder genossen." Besonders die Hilfsbereitsschaft der Crew war nach Beschluß bis auf weiteres vor Ort zu bleiben, nicht mehr zu bremsen gewesen. Viele hatten sich auch nach Dienstschluß noch intensiv um die Tiere gekümmert. An mangelnder Aufmerksamkeit hatte es keinem der Delphine gefehlt. Von Captain Hudson war die Tage ein Ausspruch häufiger zu hören: "Nichts als Delphine", und dieser kam in sämtlichen Stimmungen, denen er mächtig war, rüber.

"Habt ihr die Ursache für die Infektion gefunden?", wollte Bridger wissen.

"Ja", nickte der Ensign. "Es ist, wie Malcom schon vermutet hatte, ein Problem in der Hygiene gewesen und das ausgerechnet in den Flutungsröhren für die Salzwasserbecken. Wenn sie häufiger gereinigt worden wären, hätte es vielleicht manche Ecken nicht gegeben, die sich zu netten Erregernesten gebildet haben. Aber wir haben es entfernt und um sicher zu gehen, dass es demnächst besser läuft, wird die UEO zukünftig häufiger diese Kolonie kontrollieren. Hier sind einige wirklich seltene Tierarten, die geschützt werden müssen, da kann man nach einem solchen Vorfall alles nicht so lassen wie bisher."

"Sehr vernünftig. Es bleibt zu hoffen, dass es demnächst häufiger wieder solche wissenschaftlicher Missionen gibt."

"Wäre schön, aber das hängt auch sehr viel von Makronesien ab. Solange Bourne da ist, werden wir weiter auf unsere Ruhe hoffen können." Lucas war nicht entgangen wie gierig die Augen des kleinen Michael ihm die ganze Zeit auf die Hand sahen. Er kniete sich hin und hielt ihm das Plüschtier hin. "Das ist ein kleines Abschiedsgeschenk für dich. Ich weiß, es ist kein echter, aber ich komme bald wieder mit Darwin vorbei und dann können wir mit ihm spielen, bis dahin musst du auf den hier aufpassen."

"Danke schön!" Michael fiel Lucas überglücklich um den Hals, drückte ihm einen feuchten Schmatzer auf die Wange und knuddelte fest mit seinem neuen Plüschdelphin.

Bridger schüttelte nur ungläubig mit dem Kopf. "So wie ich dich kenne, hast du dir den selben selbst noch geholt."

"Genau, und einen hab ich vor das Quartier von Captain Hudson gelegt. Der hat schließlich das härteste Los von uns allen gezogen.", sagte Lucas lachend und versuchte das Bild aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen, wie Hudsons Gesicht bei der Entdeckung seines Geschenkes wohl aussehen mochte.

ENDE

written: May/Juni 2006


End file.
